Pokemon Lemon Collection
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: A compilation of connected chapters with lemon pairings featuring Pokephilia. You can request pairings via reviews (speaking of which, please read and review. :)), though they won't take effect until after chapter 2, but you can still request pairings and I'll take them into consideration. I'll also be making my own chapters now and then, so sit tight. ;)


Author's Note: Welp, this is my first Pokemon story. And if you're wondering why I didn't say first story in general…click on my username (don't forget to R&R! ^v^). Anyways, this will be one of those lemon compilations. It'll most likely be made of pokephilia and male (and, if possible, anatomically correct) Pokemon, though. But on the bright side it's interactive, meaning you get to suggest the next pairing via reviews! This'll end after a couple of chapters, though. (And yes, the compilations name is similar to Elysium Plus's; which is Pokemon Lemon Compilation.) By the way, all of the chapters are connected, so it's kind of a story-driven fanfic after all.

**WARNING!**: This story contains content not suitable for ages under 18/21. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any other company who owns the rights to the franchise (though we all know _that's_ highly unlikely…). This is merely fandom at work.

Pokemon Lemon Collection

Chapter 1: Even Dragons Have Crushes

In a stadium where the crowds are cheering wildly, a trainer named Even (he looks like the trainer from X & Y) is battling the other in the final match! He uses SockMaster the Hydreigon while the other one uses a Gyarados.

Even: Allright SockMaster! Finish him with Dragon Pulse!

SockMaster uses said move on his opponent, KOing him.

Referee: Gyarados is unable to get back up. Even wins the tournament.

Even: Ho-ly. S***~! **YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!** *pounces on SockMaster by surprise* OM*A, SockMaster! You did it! I can't believe it!

SockMaster goes wide-eyed and starts blushing crazy red.

Even: …Oh…sorry. *gets off of SockMaster*

SockMaster: Hy…Hydr-dreigon… [Ex…Exc-cuse me…] *runs off for the women's bathroom*

Even: …What's wrong with that girl?

If only he knew… Speaking of "he", SockMaster enters the women's bathroom, enters one of the stalls, and closes it shut.

The Brutal Pokemon sits on the closed toilet and starts sweating and panting heavily. He reaches down his body with his right head-hand…and starts licking his own balls with it. The next comes out two unsheathed reptile penises. Then she (he…?) starts blowing himself off with his own puppet-hands. He starts moaning as he keeps pleasuring himself. He starts picturing his trainer in his head, setting him off even higher. He increases his auto-fellatio speed as he reaches his peak. He moans even louder, knowing damn as hell he's about to cum to his trainer soon.

Then right before he reached climax, he thinks of Sally (Even's Unovan friend; looks like the trainer from Black & White), completing his orgasm as he roars. He starts cumming in his hands of heads, which (believe it or not…or can, either way this is imagination happening here) have their taste buds connected to the main head's, and it tastes good…as usual. It was a couple of minutes until he finally stopped cumming. He keeps blushing and starts panting heavily again while enjoying the afterglow.

As you know already, our little Hydeigon's name here SockMaster. Our trainer Even found him in a cave somewhere when he was still a little Deino. When he said he would take him in as his own, SockMaster (which the Even decided to name him right there) pounced on him in joy…but didn't expect to accidentally kiss his savior…or feel sparks out of it. He got off of him and apologized in Poketalk. Even, the straight young man he is, didn't feel any sparks just shrugged it off and threw a Pokeball on SockMaster's head, which was successful, and strapped it with the other Pokeballs and continued his journey. Little did either of them knew that SockMaster would begin secretly falling in love with his trainer from there.

[ Timeskip ]

Now the Pokemon is a Zweilous. In the forest, he ponders if he has…feelings for Even. He keeps trying to deny it, but just couldn't. He even went to the point of asking his other head what to do, even though both of them knew damn well they have the same mind _and_ heart despite being two separate heads. He decided that he could no longer reject his feelings: he is indeed in love with his trainer. But that's impossible! He was okay being around female Pokemon in his team…then again that Croconaw fella (who is called Cruncher) is so cute… Wait a minute…is he…bisexual?

Right then, said Croconaw enters the same spot SockMaster is in. SockMaster shyly asks Cruncher to f*** him, to whom he casually shrugs and agrees to do it, which makes SockMaster look dumbfounded (though you wouldn't tell with the hair covering his eyes). And after the sex, the Hostile Pokemon thanks him. Then they return to camp with their teammates and trainer, whom SockMaster blushes (on both heads) and looks away.

[ Now ]

Now here he was, masterbating to the love of his life, who in turn is a male human trainer. Only Cruncher (now a Feraligatr) nows his deepest, darkest secret. Fortunately he's a nice guy. Dimwitted…but nice. He's not sure he should express to his trainer how he fells, then again there's his sexy friend. Maybe he could start with her…but will it work…?

Author's Note: Welp, that was the first chapter. The next chapter will be a (real?) pairing of Hydreigon x F. Trainer & M. Trainer, so your requests won't be coming in the next one, but the other ones after that will be! So please review and/or request pairings and if I have free time with any computer, I'll see what I can do. ;)


End file.
